Umihara Norika
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 (Inakuni Raimon) 23 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |element = Wind |team = *'Inakuni' *'Inakuni Raimon' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Kayano Ai |va = Cherami Leigh |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 001 (Ares)}} Umihara Norika ( のりか) is the goalkeeper of Inakuni Raimon in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. She previously played for Inakuni before it got disbanded. She is later revealed to be a member of Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD *"A kindhearted female goalkeeper, who is both cheerful and positive. She loves playing soccer with everyone, and doesn't hold back on working hard if it's for everyone's sakes."'' Appearance Norika has puffy dark green hair and bluish-purple eyes. She has a pale skin tone and average height. In Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin she has trimmed her hair a lot shorter. Personality Norika is mostly a happy girl who has good bonds with her teammates and her mother with who she texts often. Although she gets depressed easily if she fails something multiple times like not being able to stop the tire for her training or failing to stop the shoots from her opponent during matches. However, she is able to overcome her depression by thinking of her past with her mother or by training more to become more powerful to able to do what she wants to do. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Norika was one of the members and the only goalkeeper of Inakuni, her school soccer team and she was seen playing joyfully as usual with her teammates in the field in front of their school, managing to block easily Goujin Tetsunosuke's shot. During the break, after complimenting Goujin for his improvements, she expressed her love for soccer, for her a mean to drive away worries and bad thoughts, surprising Hiyori Masakatsu due to his idea of her as an happy-go-lucky girl. At the same time, she agreed, as for the others, with Inamori Asuto's proposal to have a match against a soccer club of the mainland and is dismissed with the others when he and Michinari Tatsumi went to the principal's office to ask for the realization of that possibility but the soccer club got disbanded. The decision was made by principal Fuyukai Suguru due the incapacity to keep up with the new reforms of Japan Soccer Association that interested the ones of the mainland. She is only seen later, with Mansaku Yuuichirou, medicating Asuto's injures he got in his attempt to stop the demolition of the school field, expressing her displeasure for her friend's reckless action. However, she only made Asuto angrier, asking her if she was fine with what was happening, with her obvious refusal. The next day, she and her comrades were called by Fuyukai to discuss about the possibility to save the soccer team only at the condition of participating in the Football Frontier, due to the unexpected appearance of a sponsor, being interested in them. Despite she was one of the firsts to express her worries about that conditions, particularly the one to leave the island, she was rapidly persuaded by Asuto and Kozoumaru Sasuke's words. However, they weren't sufficiently able to reassure her completely, because during the sunset she confided her apprehension to Hiyori and Okuiri Hiro on a cliff. Particularly, she expressed her anger to not have the possibility to play her sport freely and the fear to leave alone her mom on the island. However, in the same moment, she is called by her mother, who was eavesdropping their conversations, assuring her support to her decision to go to Tokyo. This managed to give her the strength to not abandon her desire the play soccer; embarking with the others the next day in a ferry directed to Inazuma Town and becoming officially a student of Raimon and member of the school soccer club. Later, Norika with her team played against Seishou Gakuen for their first Football Frontier kanto match. Kozoumaru scored the first goal for Inakuni Raimon with Fire Tornado which surprised Inakuni Raimon as well as Seishou Gakuen. However, after the goal, Seishou Gakuen dominated the rest of the match, using hissatsu like Death Zone and Overhead Penguin to score goals, and Inakuni Raimon lost the match with 10-1, Norika not being able to stop any shoots. After the match, Norika and her teammates went to a nearby tower and cried as they lost the match. However, Shimabukuro Ikutarou stepped to them and offered to be their sponsor for the Football Frontier, despite losing the match. This made the players of Inakuni Raimon very happy again. The next day, Inakuni Raimon woke up in the Kogarashi Manor and Norika texted with her mother. The team ate their breakfast before heading off to Raimon to train for their next match. While they were training, they were introduced to their coach, Zhao Jinyun, and they heard about the set-up of the Football Frontier, which revealed that Inakuni still had a chance to advance to the national block as long as they win their next matches. They then talked about their next opponent, Minodouzan, and they find it weird how their coach wanted to strengthen their defense instead of coming up with a strategy to bring the wall down. The coach gave another weird training where Hiura and Iwato Takashi were excluded from others, giving them chores to do instead while the match was coming up. One evening after Asuto went to talk to Kozoumaru since he was angry because of the weird training they were giving earlier, Norika came to get Kozoumaru and convinced him to eat the dinner with the rest of the team because it was better to eat with the whole team than alone. The next day, Inakuni Raimon received new uniforms from their sponsor, which made the players happy, and photos were made from them for their Eleven License. They then started the match against Minodouzan but since Minodouzan didn't attack and Inakuni Raimon mostly passed the ball around, Norika didn't have to block anything from the opposing team. In the end, Inakuni Raimon won with a score of 2-0. Inakuni Raimon didn't have a match for some days and some members decided to go watch the match between Seishou Gakuen and Kidokawa Seishuu but Norika wasn't one of the those members. Sometime later, the team was depressed as they had to play against Mikage Sennou without their coach because he got arrested. They still played their match against Mikage Sennou and when their opponent approached the goal, Norika realized it was her time to shine since they hadn't gotten any orders from their coach through their Eleven Band. She thought back at the training she got from coach which was stopping to a moving tire. She failed multiple times with her teammates watching, so she decided to stop for the day and the coach stated that he overestimated her. The team returned to the Kogarashi Manor and Norika immediately went to her room, lying down on her bed. She then received a text from her mother about a big haul she managed to get and that motivated Norika again to do some more training. She went back during the night to the tire again to try to stop it and some of her teammates and Kazeaki Yone appeared as well to be there for her with Yone bringing some food for her. Her flashback ended and Shimozuru Arata used Patriot Shoot which Norika successfully stopped with her hissatsu she developed, Uzumaki The Hand. After that, Mikage Sennou wasn't able to approach Inakuni Raimon's goal again and Norika's team won with 4-0. After the match, the coach was freed from jail and they had a meeting about their upcoming opponent, Teikoku Gakuen. The match against Teikoku Gakuen started and Norika didn't have much to do during the first half as Teikoku's players weren't used to their shoes, causing Inakuni Raimon to take the lead. However, Teikoku's shoes returned to normal during the second half and three players from Teikoku Gakuen used Koutei Penguin 2gou, scoring the first goal for their team as Norika was to slow to stop the shoot. Later, Norika used Uzumaki The Hand to stop Jimon Daiki's Hyakuretsu Shot but failed once again and failed once more after Teikoku Gakuen used their hissatsu tactics, Imperial Cycle, making the scored tied 3-3. Sakuma Jirou approached the goal sometime later during the match but before Sakuma was able to shoot, Asuto sliding tackled him and Norika caught the loose ball. Near the end of the match, Sakuma and Fudou Akio used Twin Boost and Norika almost wasn't able to stop it but Mansaku helped her out by stopping the weakened shoot with his knee, resulting in Norika being able to catch the loose ball. After Hattori Hanta, Hiyori and Okuiri stopped Koutei Penguin 2gou with Gravity Cage, Asuto, Kozoumaru and Norika used their new hissatsu, Hokkyoku Guma 2gou, and scored the fourth and winning goal for Inakuni Raimon, breaking through Genda Koujirou's High Beast Fang. Sometime after winning this match, Inakuni Raimon won one more match, winning four consecutive wins. It was later revealed that their original opponent forfeited their match against them and Inakuni Raimon had to face Seishou Gakuen once again. Most members were saddened by that fact since they lost their first match against them but Norika tried to cheer them up. Inakuni Raimon faced Seishou Gakuen once again as their final match in their block and Haizaki Ryouhei quickly scored the first goal for his team right after the kick-off. Haizaki later used Perfect Penguin and Overhead Penguin but Norika wasn't able to stop both of them, the latter breaking through her Uzumaki The Hand, causing the score to be 0-3. Luckily, Inakuni Raimon managed to tie the score 3-3 but Haizaki later used Perfect Penguin once again and even though Gravity Cage weakened the shoot, it still broke through Norika's Uzumaki The Hand, resulting in the fourth goal for Seishou Gakuen. Near the end of the match, Haizaki once again used his Overhead Penguin and this time, Norika was able to stop his shoot after Asuto weakened the shoot by using his head to block its way towards the goal. In the end, Inakuni Raimon managed to win from Seishou Gakuen with a score of 5-4, the last two goals being scored by Meteor Drop and Shining Bird. After the match, the team celebrated their victory and were also happy that they advanced as the top two of their block, making it to the national block of the Football Frontier. They had a training day before the opening ceremony. Sometime after the opening ceremony, Inakuni Raimon faced their first opponent, Zeus, and Norika wasn't able to stop Heruse Arisu's Tenkuu no Yaiba and Afuro Terumi's God Knows Impact. Despite Norika not able to stop their shoots, Inakuni Raimon still won the match with 3-2. After the match against Zeus, Norika was disappointed in herself for not being able to stop the strong shoots that were used to score and decided to train more in the Inabikari Training Center. The match against Hakuren started and immediately after the kick-off, Asuto, Kozoumaru and Norika used Hokkyoku Guma 2gou but it was blocked by Fubuki Atsuya's Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Baku. Later, Norika wasn't able to stop Atsuya's Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Zan, Atsuya's and Fubuki Shirou's White Double Impact and Shiratoya Nae's Shirousagi Dashoot with Uzumaki The Hand, realizing how useless she was to the team for not being able to stop anything. She later conceded one more goal by letting through Triple Blizzard but when the score was tied, the Fubuki brothers and Shiratoya used Triple Blizzard one more time. Norika then remembered how hard she trained in the Inabikari Training Center and also remembered some of her past with her mum and revealed a new hissatsu, Mermaid Veil, which she used to successfully stop Triple Blizzard, making herself and her teammates happy. In the end, Inakuni Raimon won with a score of 5-4. Inakuni Raimon had a meeting once again about their next opponent, Eisei Gakuen, and the team also watched Michinari and Goujin trying to develop their new hissatsu. Next day, they had their match against Eisei Gakuen and Norika wasn't able to stop Tatsuya's Ryuusei Blade and Midorikawa Ryuuji's Astro Break. Despite his injury, Tatsuya still managed to shoot and Norika was able to catch his normal shot with Uzumaki The Hand. Right after Kira Hiroto was switched in, he made his way towards Inakuni Raimon's goal and used The Explosion, breaking through Norika's Mermaid Veil and scored the third goal for Eisei Gakuen. Right after the kick-off, Hiroto received the ball again and used Zigzag Strike, dribbling past Norika's teammates and approached the goal. Iwato used The Wall to stop him but Hiroto climbed up the hissatsu and shot the ball, surprising Norika with his surprising movement and scoring the fourth goal for his team. Hiroto later once again approached the goal but this time, he normally shot and Norika was able to stop that shoot by touching the ball to redirect the ball somewhere else. Near the end of the first half, Hiroto used The Explosion once again but this time with the help of Iwato's The Wall, Norika successfully stopped the hissatsu with Mermaid Veil. Norika used Mermaid Veil once again to stop Midorikawa's Astro Break. During the second half, Norika was surprised by the sudden pass from Hiroto to Tatsuya, who used Ryuusei Blade, and Norika wasn't able to reach the shoot in order to stop it, tying the score 5-5. During the second half, Hiroto used The Explosion once more but this time, he was 1 on 1 with Norika but Norika was still able to stop with Mermaid Veil. During the extra time, Tatsuya and Hiroto made one more attempt to score a point for their team by using the new hissatsu, Cosmic Blaster. Norika used Mermaid Veil once again to stop the combination hissatsu, Norika gave it her all to save Cosmic Blaster which was successful after Asuto and Kozoumaru came to help here. After stopping the shoot, the trio used Hokkyoku Guma 2gou from their goal and shot it all the way towards Eisei Gakuen's goal, breaking through Saginuma Osamu's Drill Smasher and scoring the sixth and winning goal for Inakuni Raimon. After their victory and when the team was on their way to school, they saw the shopping district decorated with their name on some decorations, seeing how many people are amazed by their winning streak and plays. Something similair happened when they arrived at school where some students were yelling at them. They later had a meeting about their upcoming opponent, Tonegawa Tousen, and their captain, Endou Mamoru, who previously was a member of Raimon. However, Zhao Jin Yun decided to leave the training and let the team train on their own. The next day, Norika and her teammates were watching the crowd who were cheering for Endou to enter the stadium. The match started and after Tonegawa Tousen's counterattack Sakanoue Noboru tried to score for his team but Norika easily caught the ball, saying that such shoots won't get past her. Later, Shimomachi Kakeru and Kaname Mizuho used their combination hissatsu, Tenryuu, and Norika tried to stop their shoot with Uzumaki The Hand but she failed, giving Tonegawa Tousen their first point. During the second half, Michinari decided to give a speech regarding their plays to which everyone listened to and after it, Inakuni Raimon started to play better. Shinomachi and Kaname used Tenryuu one again but this time, Norika used Mermaild Veil to stop their combination hissatsu successfully. In the end, Inakuni Raimon won with a score of 2-1 and advanced to the finals. The next day, Inakuni Raimon were panicking about having only ten members for the finals with their captain being hospitalized. Kidou and Haizaki came to their clubroom and Kidou revealed that Haizaki will be their eleventh member, surprising the team. When Haizaki took off his shirt, Mansaku used his cap to cover Norika's eyes. After school, Norika and some others went to visit Michinari in the hospital to see how he was doing. Nosaka Yuuma made a surprise visit to Raimon, surprising the Inakuni Raimon members, and he gave to data of the Outei Tsukinomiya players to make it fair for the final match. Inakuni Raimon later had a meeting and Norika mentioned that it was weird to see Asuto giving orders but she was later surprised when Asuto suggested to go back to Inakunijima to train. The next day, the match started and Outei Tsukinomiya used Grid Omega at the start of the match. While their first attempt was prevented by Haizaki, their second attempt succeeded and Outei Tsukinomiya scored the first goal since Norika wasn't able to stop it, being affected by Grid Omega. Later, Norika used Mermaid Veil to stop Nosaka's King's Lance and while it was weakened by Iwato's The Wall, King's Lance still broke through Mermaid Veil, scoring the second goal for Outei Tsukinomiya. During the second half, Norika used Mermaid Veil once again to stop Nosaka's King's Lance and before it was able to break through, Haizaki told her to go down and kicked the technique away. In the end, Inakuni Raimon won from Outei Tsukinomiya with a score of 3-2 and the whole team celebrated their victory. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Along with the rest of her team, Norika was present when Inazuma Japan was announced but she wasn't selected as a member. She appeared later during the surprise party prepared for the members of Inazuma Japan, before they left to Russia for the FFI. Norika revealed them that Kozoumaru Sasuke decided to practice alone and he hasn't been seen for a while in the soccer club. In episode 34 she joined Inazuma Japan as a goalkeeper. Hissatsu Anime only * (Override) * * |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * |Inazuma Eleven SD| Inakuni Raimon * * * * ---- Inakuni * * * * }} Trivia *She is the first female goalkeeper of a Raimon team. **She is also the first stable female player of a Raimon team, considering the others (Zaizen Touko, Urabe Rika, Nanobana Kinako) were only temporary members. *Her title is 癒し系ゴールキーパー. *In dub version, it's said that her teammates often say "She's a Keeper" when speaking of her. *In the early stages of development her element was Earth. *Out of the five newly introduced Members to Inazuma Japan she’s the only one not to score on her debut. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Featured characters